The outlet of a grain auger is a tubular opening, usually circular or oval, leading into the auger tube housing the auger flighting. This is a very attractive nesting site for birds so that cleaning bird nests from augers is an annual chore. The present invention proposes a gate for the auger outlets that addresses this problem.